Ask Her
by Rachel2
Summary: Tsukasa wakes up and knows he has to ask Tsukushi to marry him. It's been a year since they left together to go around the world, will he be able to ask her, or will he chicken out?


**Ask Her**

****

****

**By:** Rachel*

****

****

**Rated:** PG-13

****

****

**Genre:** Romance

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

**This is my first Hana Yori Dango fanfic! I just finished the box set. (Got it for 18 bucks off of e-bay, I love that place…::sighs::) Anyway, tell me what you think! READ + REVIEW!**

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango / Boys Over Flowers.

****

****

****

****

          Tsukasa grunted as the morning sun shown through the windows and onto his face. He let out a whimpered yawn and buried his face into his pillow and tugged the blankets over his head. It was his nineteenth birthday. So much had happened in the past year. From the day of his eighteenth when his mother had met Tsukushi, to the day they'd left for a five month trip around the world. As a final resort they'd moved to a place of their own, away from the Doumyouji legacy, and away from his mother. She'd allowed the trip, and allowed him to move. However, he hadn't dared bring up the subject of marriage to her just yet. He needed to slowly get her used to the idea that he wasn't going to take over the family business. He refused to.

****

****

          His eyes opened and his lips parted as he stared at the wrinkled sheets. He sighed and rolled onto his back and shut his eyes. He wanted to marry her. He needed to marry Tsukushi; it was a thought and urge that had been racking his brain for the past month. He'd already talked to her mother and father, who were skipping for joy when he'd even brought up the word marriage. "What do I do...?" He covered his face with his hands and yawned again, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

****

****

          "Tsukasa…" He blinked as Tsukushi trailed off mid-sentence. He moaned and nodded his head sitting up.

****

****

          "What is it…?" he mumbled, staring over at the clock. It was ten in the morning. "Can't you let me sleep in? It's my birthday Tsukushi." He ran his fingers though his thick lops of curly hair and stood up. He adjusted the strap on his boxers, after they'd twisted around from rolling onto his back, and fixed the tag that was hanging out of the back of his white-beater. "Hey, where'd you go?" He pouted as he stepped into the hallway. Frowning he trudged downstairs and called out again with no reply. "Damn it," he hissed and headed towards the kitchen. Flipping on the light he linked as he stared at a long, red piece of paper. He smirked and leaned against the doorway. The paper resembled the red declaration of war sign he'd first given to Tsukushi when she'd just started going to Etoku academy. It read, happy birthday Tsukasa, in big black letters.

****

****

          He glanced down at the kitchen table and stared at his birthday cake. Blue frosting, with green letters that read happy birthday yet again, however instead of a candle stuck in the middle, a picture holder was stuck there instead. Walking inside a bit he eyed the picture and smiled brightly. It was a picture the two had taken when they went out to dinner on their first anniversary. "Do you like it?" He blinked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her frame against his back. He nodded a wide smile crossing his face.

****

****

          "Yes." He nodded and turned her towards him. He sighed and stared into her eyes. "You called me…?" he mumbled and walked her towards the counter until she bumped up against the back of it. The place was just big enough for the two of them, but was filled with everything that was top of the line. Thanks to his mother of course. However, beforehand he had insisted in helping paint the inside only with Tsukushi. The kitchen was painted a pale yellow, with green countertop, and pale green cabinets. The living room, a dark burgundy color, and the upper floors either white, or they were wallpapered. He leaned his forehead against hers and laced his fingers with her hand.

****

****

          She smiled a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, I did." He sighed and kissed her running his right hand through her hair and he pressed her against the counter. "You had to get up at sometime." She smiled as he pulled away.

****

****

          He tugged at her hand. "Come back to sleep with me…" He rested his hands on her hips as she hugged him close.

****

****

          She shook her head, her smile reaching from ear to ear. "Eat your cake…"

****

****

          He shook his head. "It's too early for cake, I want you." He smiled and kissed at her collarbone. Her cheeks flushed and she pushed away. He gritted his teeth. He needed to tell her. He had to ask, he didn't care if she said no or not, he had to say it. They'd get married in secret, it'd be a big scandal, but he didn't care how his parent's reacted, he loved Tsukushi. "No," he whispered. "I want you…" he wet his lips and picked her up and set her on the counter. Leaning forward her rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Marry me." He mumbled.

****

****

          Her eyes widened. She swallowed as he looked up at her. "Tsukasa…I…" She brought her hands to her lips.

****

****

          "Whatever you say, it's fine. I just needed to ask." He sighed and walked towards the cake. "You make it?" He pouted, and poked his finger into the icing and tasted it. "It's good either way."

****

****

          She nodded her head weakly. "I made it." She sighed and got up. He turned to her and his eyes widened as she shoved him into a chair, tears in her eyes and pressed her lips to his. "Yes."

****

****

          He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they kissed. He loved her, everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, all the way to the way she screamed at him when she was angry. He loved it all. "Thank you…" He smiled mid-kiss.

****

****

          She sighed as he leaned his weight into her. She ran her fingers through his hair and stared over at the picture of the two of them. "Happy birthday Tsukasa…" She closed her eyes as his hold on her tightened ever so much more. "I love you."

****

****

**Just a one shot I wanted to write! ^.^ Hope that you all like it. Anyway, I watched all 51 episodes in…two days… +_+ ::eyes go bloodshot:: (I have mono, so I've got the time to write/watch anime when I'm not sleeping.) It's soo the perfect ending anime! Although, I wish it was a little longer… ::weeps:: I cried all though the last three episodes. It's just so great! ::huggles DVD boxset::**

****

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
